Alexis Glenn
Alexis Glenn is a main character on Famous In Love, and the main LGBT character of the series, being bisexual. After she is turned down for the role of August, she becomes incredibly jealous of Paige, who was given the role. She soon lands the role of August's sister in the movie, Maggie, and competes with her. She is portrayed by Niki Koss. Biography TBA Personality Alexis usually hid behind a façade of a laid-back, deadpan girl with witty and sarcastic comments. However, as she realized her acting career was heading into turmoil, the façade faded and she began to show her raw, vulnerable side. She's terrified at losing her career, so Alexis, attemping to continue and salvage it, takes on new roles, such as playing sister and the lead role in a possible feature based on Jake Salt's screenplay. When Alexis realizes she has the chance to become a producer in the screenplay, she shows a more happier, optimistic persona. But when she realizes Jake is no longer part of the production process, she shows a guiltier side, and unsucessfully fights for him. Alexis also is quite timid at open relationships, as both Dakota Nichols and Rachel Davis begged her to make their relationships public, but Alexis refused to and dodged the question. Physical Appearance Alexis has a short and petite body frame, with fair skin. She has short, straight black hair, light eyes, straight nose and plump red lips, all in a sharp face. Appearances (10/10) *Pilot *A Star is Torn *Not So Easy A *Prelude to a Diss *Some Like It Not *Found in Translation *Secrets & Pies *Crazy Scripted Love *Fifty Shades of Red *Leaving Los Angeles Series Season 1 Pilot Alexis Glenn is first introduced at a luxurious pool resort, on the phone with someone, who says she couldn't get her despite promising Alexis she would yesterday. The person suggests she doesn't want to talk to her, something Alexis finds offensive. It turns out Alexis is trying to contact her manager. She ends the call, just as she is approached by Rainer. Alexis says she isn't taking sides in their fight, but Rainer says it isn't about the fight. She sarcastically asks if he's come to protect her from melanoma. Rainer sits down as Alexis offers him a drink, but he reminds her that he's sober. She forgot, but she says it's hard to give up something in this town. Rainer says they were in rehab together, but Alexis thought he was doing that to spin some bad boy credit. However, Rainer was forced by his mother, which Alexis replies that that was genius. Rainer tells her they are offering Jordan the role, which results in Alexis taking off her sunglasses and saying "Bang me". Alexis thinks he won't get it, but both of them know if Jordan wants it, he'll get it. She begs him to end the fight, as she feels she's reliving her parents' divorce. He tells her that it's between her and Dakota for the role of August. Alexis needs the role, but Rainer says that's only possible if she convinces Jordan to drop out and he'll get her the role. Alexis has no idea how to do this, but Rainer knows she can figure it out. She looks at him and he looks back. Alexis gives in and says he'll talk to him. Rainer thanks her and begins to walk away. She calls out to him that she won't screw Jordan, but Rainer tells her he didn't ask her to. Later, Alexis arrives at Jordan Wilder's apartment and finds him at the balcony. She compliments the nice view, and Jordan replies that Los Angeles looks like a different city at night. But Alexis was talking about his ass, but the lights are pretty, too. Jordan asks her if Rainer sent her. Alexis confirms this by replying Rainer wants him to drop out. But Jordan objects: he was offered the role and he's taking it. She doesn't think it's a good idea as they can't stand to be in the same room together. But Jordan will do it. Alexis tells him she knows why Rainer's mad at him, and then asks if it was worth it. Jordan dodges it and observes that she asks a lot of questions. Alexis says it's called making conversation and tells him he could ask her something. He asks if she made it, to which she replies "why not?" They both leave the balcony. The next day, at a restaurant, Alexis buys Dakota a drink and asks To,my to deliver it to her. Dakota looks back to where Alexis is sitting. Alexis smiles and raises her drink in a toast. Dakota gets her drink and raises it, but dumps the contents on the floor. She tells Tommy she's sorry for the mess and leaves, with Alexis looking back at her. Later at night, she arrives at her apartment and immediately goes to a table full of alcoholic drinks. Alexis takes off her coat and starts to open a bottle. Dakota, seen from the shadows, comes over and comments that she bought her that coat. Alexis says she thought Dakota wasn't talking to her. Dakota says she still isn't. Alexis sarcastically observes her lips are moving and all she's hearing is blah blah blah. Dakota comes to take the drink out of Alexis's hands, saying she's had enough. Alexis says she liked her better when she wasn't talking. She also adds that she didn't go to Jordan's to sleep with him. Dakota glares at her, and Alexis admits that maybe she did. She adds she has every right to be mad at her as she is mad at herself, too. Dakota stays silent. Alexis tells her she didn't get the part because some nobody got it. She confesses she's afraid to call her agent because she's scared she might dump Alexis. Dakota says she just needs a head to be back on top. Alexis comments how she hates this town, but Dakota says she hates keeping their relationship a secret. Alexis tells her to shut up and kiss her, which she does passionately. Relationships 'Rachel Davis' Rachel was upset with Alexis because she was trying to hide their relationship from the public, and Rachel didn't want to sneak around. She thought Alexis wanted to be "just friends" in public, so she became angry. Later, when she was fired from the Locked movie to make room for Tangey, she immediately blamed Alexis and trashed her home. In "Leaving Los Angeles", Alexis later used Rachel to boost her career and get revenge on her by pretending to be "the victim" to prey on Rachel's guilt. This led to them having sex again while Alexis secretly recorded a sex tape, and then framed Rachel for recording and publishing it on live television. 'Jake Salt' TBA Trivia TBA Quotes TBA Gallery Alexis.jpg Alexis_Glenn_Promo.jpg Alexis_102.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters